


FNAF: Bat Family AU

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Family Dinners, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Nygma is a detective who is now investigating the mysterious murders of Bruce Wayne's four children who vanished when they were younger and now that the place has reopened Edward is going to get down to the bottom of it just as Mr. Wayne asked him too. </p><p>However something is up with the Robots that had been made as older versions of the Wayne kids. Something is wrong with Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin robotics. </p><p>Than Edward did something to one and now it won't stop following him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Edward Nygma was standing outside the pizza place staring at it.

He had been called to investigate the long time mystery of the Wayne Family's missing children. They had gone missing over ten years ago, no body's had ever been found and they said the the Father of the children had gone into isolation until recently when he adopted a little girl named Carrie.

Walking in he saw four robotic human like robots. They where in a fighting poses as the Pizza play was for Super Heroes. The first on on the right was called Nightwing and down the row was Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin. All of them where in poses, Nightwing and Red Robin where smiling and Red Hood and Robin smirking.

The Red Hood one was that of 6'0, Nightwing was 5'8, Red Robin was 5'2 and Robin was 4'11. They had been model after the Wayne Kids. Someone said that when Wayne had started this family fun place he asked his kids what they wanted to be when they were older and they wanted to be Superheroes. 

There used to be a Batman robot but it had been locked away somewhere in a storage unit somewhere. Edward had read the file that the kids had drawn themselves as heroes and that they had made a picture of their Father and called him Batman. 

It had been a Bat Family. Wayne had made all the Robots into what he thought they would look like being older. There had been an old pictures in the Place of the little kids excitedly standing in front of their own Superhero older versions of themselves. 

There had been a party for the kids one day and something happened and all the kids vanished. Mr. Wayne had lost it. He called in favors from his friends in high places like the army and they had never found the kids. The place had been shut down when they robotics started malfunctions and one of them had killed a person before it was closed. 

Still something was off and since they had been rumored to open a few years later for about two weeks when it closed again because security guards went missing. Now Edward had scoffed it off but when Wayne had sent his Butler to his Agency with an envelope asking if Edward could try to help solve the mystery of his missing children's cases so he could have closure and he wanted to keep his new child safe.

After reading over the files Edward decided to take the case because the thing was reopening and it would be the perfect chance help a good man who adopted all but one of his children and the man was extremely wealthy but dedicated his life and a lot of his money to helping others. This included the man going out to help other people because his kids were lost. 

For now he was going to be interviewing some old people who used to work there the day the kids went missing. Of course their memories were a bit off by now but if it matched what they said back in 87 than he would continue on from there. 

Walking into the office where the Manger was waiting and the old man welcomed him before leaving him in there and said he would send the people in one at a time. 

\--

Three hours later Edward licked his lips as he went over the notes he took. It seemed all of the reports matched. As he flipped over the notes from the police he paused noticing that some pages where missing. 

Frowning Edward pulled the box closer to him searching for the missing papers when the door opened. The Manger told him that they would be closing soon. Thanking the manger Edward packed up his stuff before leaving. 

Before he did he had to call Wayne and tell him about the missing papers. 

\--

"Are you sure?" The voice asked over the phone. "You can find them at all?" 

"No, Mr. Wayne," Edward said trying to ignore how he man sounded so handsome over the phone. "I searched for them and no one knows where they went. However I do know that you have connections with the army and I hate to ask this of you but I can go to jail for asking for them to hand over such information but if you ask they must give you the full report and you can send it to me." 

"I see..." 

"I'm sorry to call you so soon, Mr. Wayne," Edward did feel bad and he couldn't imaged what it was like to loose a child. "I promise you that I will do all I can to find out what happened to them." 

"Yes, I belive you, Edward," Mr. Wayne said before he paused and continued. "If you find their bodies... please let me know so I can put them to rest." 

"Yes, of course," Edward looked at his bored he set up with the pictures of the Wayne Kids from oldest to youngest. "Mr. Wayne if you could do that than I can start right away and I also know that they have a night time shift guard and he's going to be telling me if anything strange happens since it seems that strange things happen at night." 

"Yes of course and please Edward called me Bruce." 

"Oh, but your my client," Edward smiling over the phone. "I don't think it would be appropriate for me to call you by your first name." 

"Well, I wouldn't' mind if someone as adorable as you called me by my first name." 

"Mr. Wayne are you flirting with me?" Edward couldn't help but let out a giddy smile feeling bubble sin his stomach. "You don't even know me." 

"Maybe we can get to know each other." Came a undertone suggestion before the voice changed to a fatherly tone. "I'll be right there, Carrie. Edward, I must go but I will have the papers for you and call me when you find anything out." 

"Until next time, Mr. Wayne." 

\--

After Edward had the papers four days later he was reading through them when he heard the Night Guard quite. Quickly Edward got onto the phone getting the man's phone number and calling him. 

When the man didn't answer Edward got the address and went to the man's home. The man's wife let Edward in and told him that her husband was deeply upset but when Edward mentioned that he needed to know to help solve the Mystery of the Wayne kids that was when the man took Edward aside.   
"Mr. Johnson if you could please tell me what happened, it would be a great help."

"Listen, detective," The man said sounded tired and upset. "I took this job to earn some extra cash since i'm between jobs and with all the layoffs it was the only one I could find on such short notice... The place and freaking haunted." 

"Could you please explain?" Edward asked because he knew if he told the man there was no such thing that man would be mad. "I want to know." 

"I want you to know that... I used to work at that place," The man said suddenly and he looked pale. "I used to work at the place when I was a teenager." 

Frowning Edward opened his folder to the names of people who worked there the week the kids went missing. Mr. Jonathan name wasn't on the list. 

"You're not recorded on here."

"I was only there for two weeks," The man rubbed his face. "Listen, I need to tell about when what happened...." 

"Go on, Mr. Johnson." 

\--

Edward didn't know if he believed the words the man said. Jonathan had claimed that at night the Robotics were allowed to roam and the make them stay out of the office was to close the doors and wait for them to leave but the man claimed they were out to kill him. 

That they moved almost like humans and stared right into the cameras. That they tried to get in and that he swore they talked to each other. It sounded ridiculous but still every night guard they hired had left within two to three days.

Edward walked into the pizza place at about ten that night and looked at the robots. They seemed a bit dirty. They whipped them down of course but never cleaned cleaned and only did the minimum because they said the things smelled awful because of the old.

Stepping closer Edward took sniff and scrunched his nose up. They reeked of something awful from six inches off heir bodies. Ugh, it was terrible that Edward grabbed his nose. 

Stepping back eh saw why normal people wouldn't notice. The stage was a good two feet off the ground and a fence kept the children a good three feet back so no one was close. Still it was a shame that they didn't take better care. 

Edward was planning to stay the night with the new guard, this one was a big guy so the redhead wasn't afraid to be in this place by himself. Still have had some time to spare and nothing to do because he was waiting.

Being bored didn't not mix so Edward looked of the supply closet and found the cleaning supplies for the robotics. Grabbing the stuff he figured that if he cleaned them up a bit he was showing some more respect for Mr. Wayne. 

Once back with eh stuff he started to clean Red Robin first because the face had some pizza sauce caked on it. Carefully taking if off so the paint would come off and working on it because it was cleaned but dear god the smell didn't go away. 

Was it the burning oil in it or something else? It had to be because it was terrible. It made Edward want to throw up but he was fixated on cleaning them and only go Red Robin down when the door opened. 

"Edward Nygma!" 

"Yes?" Edward said turning around after fixing the cape on the robot. "Are you the Night Guard?" 

"Yeah, that's me." The man looked smug at himself. "Charlie Ray, are your service."   
"It's nice to meet you Mr. Ray." Edward looked at the clock before grabbing the supplies and heading off stage. "I guess I'll clean the others tomorrow." 

"Why are ya cleaning them?" 

"Because they deserve to look nice." Edward out the things away. "They were modeled after Wayne's children." 

"Right, the murdered kids?" 

"We don't know, but sadly that is a possibility." 

\--

Edward was flipping threw the cameras just a little over twelve. He had closed the doors on either side of the little office after hacking into the place to get extra power because the place was so hot and that stupid fan was just squeaking! 

Well, Edward was such a little genius that he had hacked into the mainframe, got all the power he wanted, had the cooler on, and turned on the annoying fan. Feeling pleased with himself. 

Mr. Ray was babbling about himself and Edward rolled his eyes because setting the tablet down. The last guard had said they moved but they hadn't been any movement at all. 

Grabbing his box of papers Edward opened the envelop that Mr. Wayne had sent over and started to read them. Half hour later Mr. Ray interrupted him.

"Hey, weren't they're four bots?"

"What?" Edward looked up before grabbing the tablet and flipping to the stage where all four things were supposed to stay and only found three. "Where's Red Robin?"

"Think someone stole it?" The guard asked shocked. "I gotta call the cops!" 

"They walk around at night so they don't glitch during the day." Edward flipped through the cameras. "Where is he? Where?" 

"Oh shit!" 

Edward nearly dropped the tablet but caught it at the last seconded. "What?" 

Mr. Ray was pointed at the window where the lights where dim. Edward walked over and pressed the light button only to find the missing Red Robin there. Which wouldn't be to bad knowing that they walked around but...

Red Robin was staring right at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward turned off the light and waited for a moment before turning it bck on and Red Robinw as still there and he swore it was looking at him. Clicking off the light again Edward waited for twenty second before clicking the light back on and yes, still there.

"Hey, another one's gone!"

Looking over Edward kept the light on and walked over tablet taking it looking a the stage. Nightwing was gone. Frowning he looked over at the window seeing Red Robin was gone before flipping the cameras until he founds Nightwing in the party room. Alright so they were roaming. That what they told them.

Flipping over the cameras he found Red Robin in the kitchen. Next he found Red Hood hanging out in the closet. Robin was in the hall. So far it was that the night guard as said but they didn't seem to be causing trouble.

"Man it that normal?"

"Yes," Edward turned to him. "Didn't you get the job description ? This is what happens every night."

"Why?"

"Free roaming so they don't lock up." Edward turned to the window. "Oh, you're back again."

Red Robin was there watching. Edward smiled at the robot before going over the cameras and found that Robin on in the hallways, Nightwing was in the bathroom and Red Hood was right outside the other door.

"They might think we're robots since they have scanners." Edward pausing watching as they roamed around because turning off the tablet. "Well I don't see anything unusually besides the free roaming... wait."

Frowning Edward watched as Nightwing and Red Hood seemed to be communicating? Or where they just starring at one another? It was hard to tell but there was something off about them.

"Let's play!"

Both Edward and the guard jumped turning to the window seeing Res Robin's recording that spoke. It was old and very much robotic but it almost sounded mixed with a young voice with it.

"Let's play!" It said again without it's mouth moving. "Let's play!"

"Go play somewhere else," Mr. Ray said. "Go on, little Robot go on."

"Stop talking to him," Edward flipped over and found Robin in the prize section before finding Nightwing in the kitchen. "Alright, nothing unusual from what they should be doing... wait, what is he doing?"

Looking closer Edward watched as Red Hood stop outside the door for the spare parts staring at it for a long time. He seemed to be trying to figure out how and the robot put his hands on it fora few minutes before leaving.

"Hm,"

"Hey, Nygma look!"

"What?" Edward turned finding Mr. Ray gone and than turned to see him outside the room standing next to Red Robin. "What are you doing?! Get back in here!"

"Come on, their basically giant toys." The man patted Red Robin's head. "Phew! These things stink, man! Don't they clean them?"

"I cleaned that one earlier... Mr. Ray get back in here, now!" Edward suddenly felt tense when the robot looked up at the guard. "Mr. Ray, get in here!"

Suddenly thumping sounds where heard and Edward looked at the cameras and saw Red Hood racing down the hall.

"Mr. Ray, get in here now! Now!"

Suddenly a screeching sound and Red Hood leaped out of nowhere smacking into the man and a sickening crack was heard but Edward reaction ed grabbed the man's arm when he landed and yanked the idiot inside before slamming his fist on the door and a lout thunk was heard singling that Red Hood had smashed against the door.

Gasping Edward checked over the man before reaching over to his phone and calling 911.

\--

Something was up because with all the people showing up, the ambulance, the manger and assistant manger, police and Mr. Wayne made Edward wonder if the robots had somehow noticed all the people and had returned to their posts.

That didn't stop Edward from making sure he had pipe to use and a taser, but seriously what would that do against the robots? Edward gave them the report of what happened and the guard had a broken collar bone and arm but they said he would live.

As they drove away Edward wrote down the events that happened before turning to head back inside when a hand landed on his shoulder. Jumping he turned around ready to fight and paused.

"Mr. Wayne?" Edward frowned before getting out of his fighting stance and brushed his shirt down. "I'm sorry, it's just been an eventful night."

"It's fine. I came down when I heard." Bruce Wayne, Billionaire, reached out to shake his hand. "I wanted to see what happened and to see if the two of you were alright."

"I'm fine now." Edward shook that man's hand. "It's nice to meet you in person and I thank you for getting me the papers of the reports that were missing."

"I should be thanking you." Bruce looked at the pizza place. "I built this place to make my children happy and we spent a lot of time here until we threw my youngest a party and than they disappeared."

"I understand that this must be painful for you," Edward said. "I promise I will do anything in my power to find out what happened to them."

"Daddy!"

"Carrie," Bruce turned and scooped up the little girl in his arms. "I told you to stay in the car."

"I was but I missed you." She cuddled up to him and looked at Edward. "Hi, I'm Carrie."

"I'm Edward." He patted her head. "Your very cute."

"Thank you," She smiled holding onto a stuffed bear. "I like you, your pretty too."

Laughing Edward turned back tot he place. "I would like to take watch over this place in the morning if you don't mind? I want to live it a comb over."

"You want us to close it tomorrow?" The Manger had wandered over. "But we have parties tomorrow."

"Oh, no, I will be wondering around by myself." Edward assured. "I just want to get a better lay out and if I can have a... lunch pass?"

"Oh, of course," The Manger said. "I'll let you in tomorrow morning, Mr. Nygma."

"Thank you." Edward turned to Mr. Wayne and his little girl. "Have a good evening and until tomorrow."

\--

At eight am Edward entered the pizza place looking around. It was opened and workers were getting ready for parties that would start at nine or ten. It was a Saturday so there would be a lot of parties today.

Walking around Edward stopped in front of the four Robots on the stage and they weren't moving at all and their legs were locked into he stage. Ever since a incandescent a while back they hadn't let them roam around.

Getting off the stage Edward started to look around the place. It was very well put together but than again anything that carried a Wayne name was often very nice. As he walked around in the kitchen, the storage room, the supply room, the bathroom, and so on and on until he heard chattering.

Walking out to the main room he saw the robots singing a song as they kids ran in wearing masks, toy batons, staffs, swords and bubble guns cheering and people greeting them.

Edward smiled seeing the kids so happy and they all had bands on their wrists that matched their party so nothing would happen to them. Taking a seat Edward decided to watch the Robots as they singing on the stage about adventures.

"Boo!"

Edward jolted back as someone in a mask stared up at him dressed as a new version of Robin and Edward recognized it as a little girl version. The red hair gave away who it was.

"Oh my," Edward smile at her. "I didn't know Robin could get off the stage!"

Carrie giggled still looking up at him. "I'm not on the stage silly,"

"Oh, but you are too cute not to be."

"I'm out saving people!" She took off the mask. "It's really me!"

"Carrie?" Edward gasped in in stunned shocked. "I never would have guessed!"

"Carrie," Bruce walked up to them and picked the little girl off. "I told you not to take off."

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to say hi to Edward." She said as she was set the other side of the booth before getting in. "What do you think of this place?"

"It's very nicely down." Edward smiled and looked around. "Very family friendly... I'm sorry to ask this of you, Mr. Wayne but... I need to ask you something."

"Yes, of course." Bruce sat back. "Go ahead."

"On that day... where were you when you noticed the kids when missing?"

"I was outside with the police."

"The police?" Edward frowned. "I asked when you noticed."

"I know. I was outside." Bruce took in a deep breath. "I child had been killed right outside this place. We were keeping everyone inside until they could figure out what to do and witnesses said that a man in purple was seen with the child and when they saw the child again he had been stabbed and the man was gone. I was out with them for half hour when I went back inside and they were gone."

A man in purple?

Edward nodded. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright," Bruce looked over the robots. "Sometimes I come here just to see these old things... it reminds of my kids."

"I understand." Edward smiled too when he noticed that the Robot eyes seem to be staring at Bruce. Frowning Edward looked at the man and back at the bots. "Mr. Wayne can you see if you have old security tapes? I could like to go over them?"

"Of course," Bruce stood up picking up Carrie. "We'll be back in a moment."

"Alright, thank you." Edward watched the robots and nearly had a heart attack as they followed Mr. Wayne with their eyes. "Oh god, this place might be hunted after all... damn."

\--

Maybe he had lost it. Gone insane and beyond because here he was in the room again setting up a VCR at ten at night. The place was closed. As he did he looked at the cameras before pausing.

Maybe he should clean up the other robots. Sighing if they were hunted they might kill him for washing one and not the other. Grabbing the supplies Edward went out and started to clean up the other three and he winced form the smell that raided six inches off their bots.

"Don't they ever clean you?" Edward winced until he deemed them clean enough before grabbing a frabreeze and spraying the things for a good five minutes before going back to the room. "Alright, hacking, check, lights on... time is now... eleven-fifty five, check, drinks and snacks, check, and old VCR and tapes. Check."

A few minutes later the lights dimmed before coming back on and Edward smirked as the cool air continued to come in before closing both doors. Taking the box of VHS he took looked at their dates before finding the one of the day before because if people were planning this they would case the place first.

Pushing it in Edward pushed play and waited. Ten minutes in Edward paused the video before picking up the tablet flipping through the cameras and sure enough all four were missing.

Checking the cameras he found two of them in the play center, Robin hanging out in the hallway and Red Robin.. where was he? Walking over to the window Edward pushed the button and there he was.

"Let's play." The robotic voice said. "It will be fun!"

"No, thank, Red Robin, I'm busy." Edward pressed play on the tape. "Alright let's see the rest of this tape..."

Two minutes later Edward looked over at the window a little unnerved as as Red Robin was still there but now he was holding a game bored? When did he get that? Looking back at the cameras he jumped a bit seeing Robin's face right in front of a camera staring eerily into it.

"Alright," Edward flipped over and saw Nightwing peeking out of the door from the bathrooms. "There you are... and where's Red Hood?"

"Let's play."

"Not now, Red Robin, I'm looking for... where is he?" Edward frowned flipping when he heard a loud bang. Jumping he rushed over to the right door and turned on the light and there was Red Hood seemingly glaring at him. "You scared me!"

The Robot glared at him before banging on the door and when it hit on the windows Edward thought that they were going to break but nothing happened. Tapping the glass Edward ground them bullet proof and apparently robot proof.

"Stop that, you stop it right now!" Edward scolded. "Go play somewhere else!"

The Robot came back to the window before taking off. Edward wasn't going to admit it creeped him out. That was odd the robotics weren't supposed to be attacking. Looking back at Red Robin Edward stopped scowling.

Was that a different game bored?!

No, no it couldn't be, it was just his imagination and plus he hadn't slept much since he was up all day and planned on staying up all night. As he reviewed the tapes he watched as they robotics walked by to peek in at him and watched them through the cameras.

As the night wore on to about five am Edward stood up thinking about taking a break only to realized that he couldn't leave the little room until six when they robotics clicked and went back to their place.

Sighing he walked back over to the window where his little friend refused to leave and stared at him. Alright Edward knew for a fact this time that the robot was holding a different game form the last five times he looked over.

Going back Edward looked for something to take his mind off things for at least twenty minutes when he pulled open a drawr with what looked like old tapes. recording tapes for an answering machine.

"What?" Pulling them out Edward checked their dates before smiling and putting them in his bag because he needed to get an answering machine. "Alright, this should do... damn it, Red Hood stop banging on that door and go hang out with Nightwing in the bathroom!"

\--

The next day Edward chowed up around five in the evening. He had spent the last five hours looking for an answering machine and than leanred that they had one here somewhere and that they woudl bring it to him.

Might as well grab dinner here as well. As Edward found a booth he saw Mr. Wayne's child holdong onto his hand and she had a backpack on that clicked onto her. It was in the shap of a cat and the tail was the leash part of it.

Edward sighed. He really couldn't blame Wayne for going that far because all of his kids were stolen right form under his nose and all in the same day so him being protective over Carrie was expected.

The little girl noticed him before waving. "Hi, Edward!"

Edward waved back and Wayne looked over with a silme before the large man walked over to him.

"Good evening," Edward said as they sat down. "How are you two?"

"Well, thank you." Bruce said. "And yourself?"

"Just a bti tired." Edward looked at the stage. "Can the robots pick up things?"

"They're not supposed to."

"Nothing like bored games?"

"Bored games?" Bruce frowned before seeming to look a bit upset but he hid it the seconded it came. "No. The only bored games here are they ones I used to play with... with my third son, Tim."

Carrie was coloring on a paper and humming.

"I see... I'm sorry for asking, I was just curious to know." Edward looked at the bots on stage as they said Happy Birthday to a child. "The children he love this place. I see all of them smiling and playing."

"Yes," Bruce looked at the kids. "There's a wall over there we're they can post thier drawings and little notes."

"How wonderful." Edward smiled. "i bet you enjoy reading them?"

"I used too." Suddenly a call came on. "Hello? Yes, hold on. Edward I'm so sorry, can you watch Carrie for a moment, I'll only be twenty feet away."

"Of course." Edward got up to she could sit beside the little girl making Wayen feel more comfortable leaving her there with him. "What a pretty drawing, Carrie."

"Thank you." She grabbed another crayon from her little bag. "It's my brothers."

"You know who they where, hm?"

"Yeah, their right there!" She pointing to the bots. "That's Dick and Jason and Tim and Damian and they all live here together because they can't come home."

"That's because their robots,"

"Only half." She pulled out a paper. "They talk like this to me but Daddy can't hear them."

"What can't he hear?"

"My brothers." Carrie smiled up at him. "Do you want to hear the poem?"

"Yes, of course,"

"We're waiting every night  
To finally roam and invite  
Newcomers to play with us  
For many years we've been all alone  
We're forced to be still and play  
The same songs we've known since that day  
An imposter took our life away  
Now we're stuck here to decay."

"By god, that's disturbing."


	3. Chapter 3

"That's what they told me." Carrie pointed to the bots. "Yesterday when I was talking to them they told me. They said that they been here a long long long time since Damian's birthday party."

"Birthday party?"

"That's when the bad man took them." Carrie said before pointing to the bots. "They can tell you. The make good poems."

Before Edward could ask something else Bruce came back. "Thank you for watching her. I need to get going, so call me if you find anything out."

"Of course."

\--

Edward rolled a large pin bored into the office and started to set up every thing he would need. Sitting down Edward pulled out a picture of the four boys all at the youngest boy's party and pined it into the middle of the board.

Next a picture of the dead child, poor thing, he pined it on the left side of the boys picture before garbed a red string and connecting the photos. Next he pulled out a black paper and wrote a question mark on it and put it above the boys picture. That would be the killer.

Next he wrote the word 'Security videos' and 'Phone Messages.' After putting them up Edward thought about Carrie's words. Since he could easily remember it he wrote the little poem down and stuck it on the far corner with a question mark on it.

Looking at the clock Edward saw it almost time. Using his skills he hacked into the mainframe before closing the doors right as the clock chimed that it was twelve and Edward grabbed the tablet and started to look at the stage. They were just getting off the platform.

He decided to keep a close eye on Red Robin. Following the bot as it traveled to the office picked out a bored game before making it's way to the window to wait and see if Edward would join him in a game.

Looking over Edward smiled at the bot. "Hello, Red Robin."

"Let's play!"

Going back to the camera Edward found Robin glaring at the camera in the dinning room. Red Hood was roaming down the hall and Nightwing was sitting on the mats int he play area.

"Alright, time to listen to these." Edward took out a tape before putting it into the answering machine, rewinding it and pushing play. "I wonder who this is?"

"Hello, hello?" The voice sounded. "Hi there!"

Edward listened to the phone call a bit disturbed and glancing at the window now and again and one time his little friend was gone but returned with another game after a minute. Robin seemed to like popping up at the windows when Edward least expected it and often yelled out in shock before the Robin took off and he swore it looked happy about it.

Still it was better than Red Hood who continued to try and figure out how to get into the room and Edward had this feeling that the bot wanted to kill him. Seriously the way it violent pounded on the doors singled that it wanted to cause harm.

"Let's play!"

Rubbing his chin Edward looked at the tapes thinking about the calls, the messages, the way the man talked made him think that the man wasn't the murderer as he seemed calm and tired of reading off the same people of regulations and conditions but he mentioned the odor coming from the bots. It had been there after the murders and continued to stay ten years later.

Edward made a note to to find the man and interview him if he stilled lived in town and if not there were other ways of tracking down a person. Flipping through the cameras he found Nightwing playing with some stuffed animals at the play place. Robin was just walking into the kitchen and Red Hood was in the supply closet again.

"All good," Edward smiled before pushing play on the tape and paused noticing something odd with the tape of the day of the boy's birthday. Rewinding it Edward looked again and paused it. There was something in the background that seemed to glitch and suddenly the camera had seemed to have a glitched but the clock far int he back ground read four pm and suddenly after the glitch to read five thirty.

Grabbing a pen Edward wrote it down, the tape number, time, and a quick description of the people in the video such as Mr. Wayne and the children in the background before putting it on the bordered and turning back.

"Another game bored?" Edward frown before pausing. Edward believed in ghost, had encountered a few when he first started being a detective. Curiously he thought about Carrie had said about the poem before taking the paper off the bored and looking at Red Robin before walking over. "Hey, Red Robin... Can you see this?"

The bot looked at it before it answered in it's robotic voice. "It's time to say goodbye! Please come back again!"

"Do you know what it's says?"

"Yes, it's party time!"

Edward was getting nervous. He party felt like maybe it was just letting out pre-recording lines but at the same time it might be trying to tell him something. "Can you tell me what this says?"

Nothing happened for a moment when suddenly music started to play and Edward and Red Robin walked away. Frowning he figured the bot was going to get another game bored. A part of him wondered how it knew where they were and how it manged to put them back in order.

Did it used to play games with the children? A possibility... Still, it seemed that... what was that? The music that was just playing was suddenly coming over the speakers. Scowling he picked up the tabled and flipped through and to his surprised to find all four of them back on stage.

\--

Nightwing: We're waiting every night, To finally roam and invite

Red Hood: Newcomers to play with us, For many years we've been all alone

Red Robin: We're forced to be still and play. The same songs we've known since that day

Robin: An imposter took our life away, Now we're stuck here to decay.

\--

Suddenly it cut off right after that and Edward froze as the lights suddenly went off and a whirling of machines singles that the power was out. 

Oh hell....


	4. Chapter 4

Edward grabbed his phone turning it on so the light could show him where his tablet was. Grabbing it he pulled up the power seeing it had shorted out. Why, Edward didn't know but he knew he had to reboot.

The redhead wasn't sure if he would get it on in time but he heard it suddenly. The thunk thunk of metal boots rushing towards the security office. Grabbing his stuff Edward went out the door that didn't have sounds coming after him. Rushing down the hall Edward jumped into the closet closing it as quietly as possible and held his breath as the sound passed by before letting out.

Trying not to make any sound he took off his jacket before rolling it up and stuffing it against the bottom of the door before opening his laptop and using his phone for light trying to restart the power.

Once it beeped Edward leaned against the door pressing his eat against it. Closing his eyes he tired to hear were they were. Soon he heard the robotic voices chattering with randoms phrases and sounds coming here and there.

When something came hitting hard Edward knew that it was Red Hood on the hunt for him and Edward frozen hearing a familiar voice outside the door and he tried not ot make a sound but dread came over him.

"Let's play!"

Oh hell, Red Robin found him?! After seeing how Red Hood had gone after the gusrd Edward had just assumed that the others might be bad as well but Red Robin might have been friendly but no, it seemed he was out ot kill him.

"We're ready to play hide and seek!" Came the cheerful voice. "I'm it, okay? Ready? One, two, three,"

Wait, it was walking away? Did it not notice where he was? Listening closer for anything Edward heard the power slowly coming back on but it was dim which mean he would have to hack the lights again. That took a few minutes to do. Opening his laptop Edward quickly took care of that he knew he had a better chance of making back to the office when it was still dark and not when the lights where fully lite.

Slowly opening the door Edward didn't see anything at the end of the hall so he peeked to the other side and once again nothing was there so carefully he snuck out walking a slowly as he could along the side of the hall.

Hearing something Edward froze pressing himself against the wall as something ran by at the end of the hall and Edward wasn't sure but he thought it was Robin. Gulping Edward carefully moved down the hall when the lights suddenly turned on and he gasped looking back and forth before making a bolt run towards the office and just as he rounded the corner he heard a screeching. Looking over his shoulder he saw Red Hood.

"Oh shit!" Edward pushed harder turning as fast as he could and when he went passed the kitchen Night stuck her head our and screeched at him too. "Aaaahhhhh!"

Thunk thunk thunk of the metal boots could be heard and judging by the sound Nightwing had joined it. Turning to the left he jumped into a room, slamming the door shut before running to the other side of the room yanking another door open and down the other hallway where the party tables where and yelped seeing Red Robin by the toy counter and when it looked at him Edward picked up a game bored that was on the table and threw it at him hoping the bot would go after it.

Nope, it started towards him!

Running forward Edward yelped when he made it to the kitchen where it had a pretty door lock on the door. Slamming it close Edward looked it before turning around and looking for anything thing. A loud bang on the door made him yelp.

Pressing his back to the door Edward held his hand over his heart as it pounded harshly against his chest. The banging continued on before stopping. Staying still Edward listened hard for anything when bang!

"Their trying to get in... they're trying to get in!" Edward pressed harder against the door closing his eyes and hoped that it would stop. "Go away... go away..."

Edward wasn't sure how long he had been inside the kitchen all he knew that that the bots weren't give up and had been trying to get in for hours. Closing his eyes Edward took a breath before calming down. 

Suddenly a clanking and Edward gasped looking up seeing the knob had been broken. Jumping up he made a run for it when something grabbed the back of his shirt. Red Hood screeched loudly causing the redhead to scream in terror.

Suddenly he was being dragged by three of the bots. Nightwing, Red Hood and Robin had a hold of him and were pulling him down the hall and a song was playing that they had sung earlier but with different lyrics. 

Nightwing: We're really quite surprised,We get to see you another night

Red Hood: You should have looked for another job, You should have said to this place good-bye

"Let go of me!" Edward screamed as he struggled but to no avail. "Please let me go...!" 

They wouldn't let him go. They dragged him to the spare parts room where Nightwing let go of him and proceeded to drag over a suit. It was a robotic suit that was out of commission since they had discovered if any wires came loose it would kill an employee. 

They opened it and Edward realized that they were going to stuff him into the suit. And that.... that smell! God, it was still there and it was worse this time. They pulled him over and started to pull him up to put him in the suit. 

This was it. He was going to die, it was all over-

DING DING DING DONG. DING DING DING.

Everything froze before Edward was suddenly dropped and the robots started to walk away, out the door and the sound of the clank clack of the metal boots soon faded away. Sitting there shaking Edward gasped in air as he didn't realize he had been holding his breath. 

Sitting up Edward wrapped his arms around himself trying to calm down as shaky breathes. Jumping up Edward bolted out the door and headed right towards the office slamming the door shut before rushing over to the other door and hitting the close button before sliding to the floor still in shock of what happened.   
"No wonder..." Edward licked his lips. "Everyone quits..." 

\--

Edward only left the office when he could seeing people walking into the place and the bots hadn't moved. What bothered Edward was that his phone had gone and when he looked closer he saw Red Robin had it sitting on his realized hand. 

Glaring at the bot Edward grabbed his stuff before leaving the room very tensely before going up to the four pausing glaring at them before snatching the phone away and glared t it seeing a crack in it. 

"Hello!" 

"Aaahhh!" Edward jumped a foot high before turning around glaring at teenager and growled at him. "Don't do that!

"I-I'm sorry..." The teen said looking like a kicked puppy. "I didn't mean to scare you..." 

Sighing Edward took in a breath. "No, it's not that it's just... I had a rought night and you are...?" 

"I'm Jeremy!" The kid smiled. "I'm the new Night Guard." 

Oh hell. 

\--

Edward was in his office rubbing his face. After forcing himself a good five hours of sleep he woke up with dread. He was going to quit, even though Edward Nygma never quit, he had every intention of telling Wayne that he was done and never coming back but than a stupid sixteen year old kid named Jeremy Fitzgerald was the new night guard and Edward couldn't just leave because the poor kid was so sweet, had gotten Edward a coffee and followed him around asking question because of course the kid was fan of his work and normally Edward was all about barging but not now...

Gornaing Edward grabbed his phone glaring at the crack. He would have to get that fixed because the ugly two cracks made him wince. Taking a moment Edward thought about last night and shivered thinking of how they dragged him to that room...No, no, he wasn't going to think about it.

He had work to do and Edward Nygma never gave up. Grabbing his findings Edward decided that he was going to solve the mystery! But first he was going to the store to arm himself.

\--

Alright after getting a bunch of tings, but no gun. Edward might shoot the poor kid if he did. Rolling the stuff into the office and putting them in certain parts, Edward noticed that his finding bored had pictures on it.

"What in the world?" Edward walked over to it looking at it. "Drawings?" 

"Hi, Edward!" 

Looking over Edward saw the kid that was supposed to work tonight. "Jeremy... why are there pictures on my bored?" 

"Mr. Wayne and his little girl came in to see you but you weren't here so she put them on the bored." 

"Their from Carrie?" Edward took them off the bored so he could see them closer and noticed an envelope there. "This is from Mr. Wayne...Um...?" 

Jeremy was right next to him trying to peek at the letter curious. Sighing Edward tucked it a way before looking at the pictures. Each one had a drawing of Carrie with each of her missing brothers. All of them at their ages when they went missing and them all were playing with Carrie. 

It was odd how she could know exactly what they wearing the day they died since it had been reported that Wayne never released video tapes or pictures of his children to anyone because he didn't want to exploited them and Wayne had mentioned in his recent report to Edward that he never develop the photos because than it would be like the final nail in the coffin. 

"Jeremy, would you kindly go get the rest of my stuff? It's in my car," Edward took out the keys. "Here." 

"Oh yes, I'll be right back!" Jeremy took the keys way to happy hurried out of the office before coming back. "Where's your car?" 

"I it's the green camaro." 

"O-okay!" 

Once gone Edward took out the letter reading it over smiled fondly at the flirtatious note and took out the ticket for an upcoming Gala at Wayne Manor and it said that he hoped that Edward would join him and if the redhead would also join him as a his date. 

Smiling Edward flushed but quickly stopped when Jeremy entered the room with two boxes, struggling. Taking one Edward set it down on the desk and Jeremy put it down also before looking up at Edward waiting. 

Edward had seen this face before and i was of a kid who desperately wanted a little sliver of attention. Smiling Edward ruffled the blonde fully curly hair. 

"Good job." 

Jeremy beamed.

\--

Edward had stocked up on things they needed for the next six hours and told Jeremy that he had better used the bathroom before twelve and that he wasn't allowed to leave afterwards and so far every thing was going well and he thought about super gluing the Robots to their places but he might getting trouble. 

Looking at the clock it read five to twelve. 

"Jeremy!" Edward called down the hall. "Come on, it's time to get in!" 

"I'm coming," Jeremy was walking into the office. "Um, so we're going to be inhere for six hours, what do you want to do?" 

"We are going to stay alive." Edward said grabbing some wrap that would let them see out if put it on the windows but wouldn't let the robots see in. As he was smoothing out the sides of the thing he turned. "Alright, hand me that... Jeremy, close that door!" 

Jeremy had the door open and it was after twelve, five passed and Jeremy had the door opened and was looking shocked when Edward saw Red Robin slowly poking his head into the room. 

"Ahhh!" Edward screamed before running forward pulling Jeremy back and angry overtook them that a kid was about to be a victim. "NO! No, Red Robin, NO!" 

To his surprise the bot backed away shocked but it was enough just to slam the door shut and Edward leaned against the door breathing hard wondering why the hell that worked and looked out the window and the detective swore Red Robin looked like it's feelings were hurt. 

"Aw, why did you yell at Red Robot?" 

"Jeremy." Edward glared at him. "Listen to me. Never, and I mean NEVER! Open this door! Do you understand? Oh god, I thought you were going to die." 

"What?" Jeremy backed away form him. "It's just a bot walking around..." 

"No, Jeremy, it's not!" Edward put a hand over his face. "See those tapes over there? Go listen to those." 

Bang!

Edward looked out the window seeing Red Hood there next to a sullen Red RObin and Edward glared at the bot. 

"Did you really think you could get rid of me?" Edward did a 'I'm watching you' motions before putting the sheet off and saw them look confused before they left. "Alright that seems to be working... Jeremy, hand me the tablet." 

"Here you go." 

Edward ruffed the kids hair before flipping the screen watching as they roamed around outside the office looking for a way in. After a few minutes Red Robin returned to his post at the window and even though he couldn't see in Edward was positive that the bot knew they were there. 

'-or until the place has been bleached and carpets removed, blah, blah, blah, now I know this sounds bad-'

"It is bad!" Jeremy cried "What is this?!" 

"It's a warning. Whoever phone guy is he wanted to help out the night guards. Alright, settle down, Jeremy, we have a long night ahead of us." 

"This was supposed to be a boring job!" Jeremy cried after the last tape played and the banging started and he looked at Edward who was staring the bored and he had the pictures Carrie had left. "What are you doing?"

"Jeremy, I think this place is hunted." 

"Hunted?!" 

"And were going to have to try and figure out what their trying to tell us..." Edward frowned before looking out the window at Red Robin still outside the window and the bot still looked sad his face down and Robin was next to him with whrils of the metal and if Edward didn't know any better he would swear the smaller boy was mocking the taller one. "We're going to have to figure out how and I think I know which one we can use first." 

"Wha...?" 

"Jermey, we're going to talk to the dead." 

"NOOOOO....!" 

Outside Red Robin titled his head at the sound of sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward was trying to figure out how he was going to be able to talk to the robots because something must be possessive them. As he typed out a paper and posted it too hi bored he walked back to the camera to check them before he was back at the bored with Jeremy right on his heels.

"How are we going to talk to them?"

"I'm not sure yet." Edward wrote a few words down about what the Phone Guy had said about the robots before looking over at the window. "Jeremy go tell me what game Red Robin is holding."

"Oh," Jeremy walked over looking out the window. "Scrabble."

"A good game." Edward smiled a bit. "I used to play that all the time. Alright I have an idea."

"Are we going to open the door?"

"No!" Edward shook his head. "We'll have try it tomorrow."

"What are we trying?"

"Where going to try as simple tic tac toe game."

"What?"

"Don't worry too much about it. The way were going to play won't get us hurt in anyway." Edward took out some glue, see through magnet plastic, an invention of his own kind, and started to draw the lines for the game before smiling at it and he hold before getting another one. "I have magnet Xs and Os that I picked up that will do for this. Now all we have to do is stick it out on the window outside with the little box and that line up the one I'm making and we'll be ready… Alright, I'll let this dry and- JEREMY WHAT THE HELL?!"

Jeremy closed the door and on the window next to Red Robin was the plastic sheet glued to the window and the little box in the bots hand. Red Robin hadn't moved at all when Jeremy had come out and only took the box handed to him.

"I-I did what you a-asked…" Jeremy looked worried. "I put it outside."

"I said not to open the door!" Edward quickly looked over the teen. "What if he had hurt you?! Please, don't ever open it unless I tell you too… Oh, my heart…"

"S-sorry…"

"It's alright, just never again please." Edward pulled the kid to the chair and made him sit down. "Here, check the camera for me alright?"

Once Jeremy was reassured and ruffle of the hair Edward walked back to his bored. Thinking about the tape he saw he wondered if there were other tapes tampered with. Still he had to think about the missing guards.

Tap.

Edward looked over to see an X on the outside of the window. Surprised that the other had started Edward walked over pulling the cover up a bit so Red Robin could see him and Edward placed an O at the far corner. To his surprise the Robot moved as an excited child would quickly putting another X on the window and soon the bot had won the game.

Well, playing with death seemed alright for the moment. Moving the Os away they played seven more games before Nightwing had joined watching before taking a turn and son Edward was playing with both of them and soon Robin appeared moving Red Robin out of his spot and taking a turn.

Half hour Edward let Jeremy laying the games with them. Jeremy was laughing and suddenly the three bots moved back as Red Hood came by and knocked the little Xs and Os away. The sound of whrils and wheezing coming from the bots singled that they were arguing.

Robots do not argue and they certainly do not develop childlike tenancy and it was clear that Red Hood was having a fit and demanding his way so, Red Hood was the bully, Nightwing the peacekeeper, Robin was a brat because he was sticking the Xs onto Red Hood and Red Robin was observing them before trying to finish the game.

Of course, Edward thought, they shouldn't be killing anyone either.

At five thirty Edward was putting strings from one picture to another before standing back, studying hem and going back over evidence that was found on the first forty-eight hours and the new evidence that Edward had discovered and began to piece little parts together.

Soft breathing made Edward turn to see that teen sound asleep with his head on the desk and tablet in his hands. Well, at least Jeremy was alive and not dead. Going back to his bored Edward looked over at the window where Red Robin was waiting with his unfinished game.

They had played with it a lot and when Edward had closed the sheet of one paper mirror paper was when Nightwing had joined Red Robin and they played for a long time before the taller bot took off to go play in the kitchen.

Walking over Edward watched as Red Robin looked up at him and poked at his little O and Edward added an X and soon the game was finished. Curious Edward took the little letters down.

"Alright, Red Robin, it's time to stop play. Cane you go get back on the stage?"

The bot stared before it turned and started to leave. Watching as much as he could thought he window Edward walked over to his sleeping partner and took the tablet and looked over the cameras as Red Robin walked over to the stage and got on.

Robin had seen him but then left to do something else and when the clock struck six the other three walked to their spots. Humming to himself Edward grabbed the phone tapes and looked at the on he had yet to finish before putting it into the machine and pressing play.

\--

"Jeremy." Someone called. "Come on, it's time to wake up."

"Hmm?" Jeremy slowly woke up wondering where he was for a second before remembering. Rubbing his eyes the blond yawned tiredly. "Is it my turn?"

"No, it's time to go home."

"Oh… Um, Mr. Nygma…?"

"Call me Edward, Jeremy." Edward packed up a few things before going inside before looking at him with a smile. "We work together, so we should use first names."

"O-okay, but um," Jeremy thought about what go say net before standing up. "You think they would mind if I came in early?"

"Early?" Edward thought about it. "How about you and I go get something to eat?"

"Uh," Jeremy got nervous. "I-I can't, uh, I need too…Um,"

"Come on now, I'll buying." Edward ruffled his hair. "A thank you for helping me and besides a kid this brave deserves something."

\--

Coffee was the best thing in life, Edward was sure as the bitter-sweet substance touched his tongue. With a sigh Edward savored the drink as he took a moment to enjoy the warm heat from the rays outside the window.

For some reason Jeremy was in the booth with him, which is normal he did invite the boy but the kid was sitting on the same side of him near the window. Not saying anything since Jeremy seemed like he was child in a candy shop.

"Edward!"

Jumping Edward almost dropped his coffee on himself. Setting it down Edward looked up seeing Carrie running towards him with open arms. Standing up he scooped up the little girl and gave her a hug before setting her on his hip as Bruce walked up to him.

"Mr. Wayne, are you stalking me?"

"Technically, yes." Bruce leaned down to give Edward a kiss on the check causing the redhead to blush and playful swat him away before taking his child. "And who's this?"

"This is your new night guard Jeremy." Edward sat down. "And he's been helping me out with the case and trust me he's been great."

"H-h-hello, Mr. Wayne!" Jeremy didn't know what to say and started to flush when the man just reached over and ruffled his hair. "Um…?"

"Good job, Jeremy," Bruce grinned. "You'll keep helping and I think a raise will be involved."

"Care of join us?" Edward asked. "We haven't order out meals yet but we did get our drinks."

"Daddy, please?" Carrie asked tugged at his tie. "Please?"

"Why not?" Bruce took a seat and waved down a waiter. "Can we have a booster seat?"

"Of course, sir." The waiter left and came back with one. "Here you go."

Once Carrie was seated they four looked over what to order and Jeremy was assured that he could order anything he wanted. Once they ordered both Bruce and Edward had noticed how hungry Jeremy seemed to be and before Edward could asked for another plate of food Bruce had done it and smiled at the boy when the blonde flushed.

After they ate Bruce insisted on paying for everything before inviting them to a movie.

"As wonderful as that sounds, I must get some sleep." Edward yawned and covered his mouth. "I would just fall asleep at the movies. Come on Jeremy, I'll give you a ride home."

"I-I can walk…" Jeremy said hurrying to get out of the booth. "It's not too far."

"Jeremy." Edward said. "Come here and wait, I need to talk to you before you go." Edward waited until the boy was net to him before looking at Bruce. "And I guess I'll see you at the Gala?"

"Of course and shall I pick you up at your home?"

"Yes," Edward took out his phone. "Text me an hour before you pick me up. Have a good day, Carrie and I thank you for the beautiful drawings."

"You're welcome! I'ma draw you some more, okay?"

"I can't wait!" Edward gave her a hug before they parted and only when Edward had Jeremy in his car did he look over the boy. "Alright, Jeremy, want to tell me why you don't want me to drive you home?"

"You tricked m-me!" Jeremy looked over to see if he got out. "I can walk…"

"Jeremy, I won't get mad at you, but I just want you to be safe…I just want to know that you're going home and going to be alright." Edward pulled the car to a stop at the red light. "You seemed to be really worried about going home and I do not want to force anything on you or to tell you what to do but I want you to know if you ever need help than I'm here."

Jeremy stayed quite for a long time before looking at him with big eyes. "…I don't want to go home…"

"Then you can come home with me." Edward smiled at him. "How about after we sleep he grab some ice cream?"

"Yes!"

\--

Typing away on his laptop and getting all the information of Jeremy as the kid slept in the guest bedroom. It concerned him that a sixteen year old kids would be excited to come home with pretty much a stranger and not to his family.

The second Jeremy had changed into some spare pajamas that Edward had and laid down the kid was out like a light. Edward had checked on Jeremy twice once he woke up himself and smiled seeing the kid was curled up around a pillow.

Pulling up the files Edward saw that Jeremy was a foster child in a group home. Frowning Edward picked his phone putting in a number. They probably didn't even notice that Jeremy was missing and just assumed that he ran away from the group home. A sad, but often the case in these types of situations.

Debating on calling Edward leaned back on the sofa thinking about it and considering everything before sighing and picking up the phone and calling someone he knew could help him if Jeremy decided on the upcoming manner.

"Edward…?" Jeremy called yawning as he walked out of the bedroom. "How long can I stay? And if it's okay can… c-can I stay until it's time for work?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Edward placed two plates of hot food down. "Sit down and let's eat."

"Thank you!"

"Now than, Jeremy, I called your group home- No! No, stay there, do not run away!" Edward jumped up and brought Jeremy back to the table. "I just wanted to let them know you were alright and I called an old friend of mine and she said I can have my license updated."

"license?"

"I took classes for foster care when I was younger. I was going to care for children but then collage and my angry came into play until one day it took off and I never got around to getting kids." Edward looked like he was in though. "I used be one… When I was taking her she said she could update it and I can get one child… Jeremy I was thinking that if your home upsets you maybe you can stay here with me?"

Jeremy didn't say a word before he jumped at and hugged Edward tightly. "You'd really let me stay here?"

"Of course." Edward hugged the kid tight. "Should we go get your stuff?"

"Can we go eat first?"

\--

Back at the pizzeria Edward was setting up a little scrabble bored outside the door and was glad the window was down to the waist. Putting it up closer Edward set up the little letters before going inside to see if he could see them from the window and yes he could.

"Edward, where do I put these?" Jeremy asked with a box of cards. "On the desk or the floor?"

"Floor." Edward took out his phone. "Alright, ten minute until twelve. Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No, I'm fine." Jeremy smiled sitting down on the chair before pulling out the tablet. "I'm going to do one last check… everyone is in their place!"

"Excellent." Edward closed the doors. "Now let's just wait until Red Robin comes and we'll get started."

"Okay!"

When midnight came and lights dimmed Edward restarted all the lights before sighing happily and looking over the cameras. As the redhead flipped to the stage first seeing them part ways and on route was Red Robin.

Now that's what got Edward… Red Robin always stayed at the door so… did it attack the other Night guards? If that was so than… why were they vanishing? Pulling up a log record he found someone who had worked at the place for almost three weeks.

Punching in the number Edward waited until someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Mike Schmidt?" Edward smiled. "Can I ask you some questions?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy was looking over the cameras as Edward talked on the phone. Nightiwing was in the bathroom peeking out, Robin was in the hall and Red Hood was in the storage room glaring at the camera. Looking over as where Red Robin was already looking over the new game and playing with the pieces on the table.

Looking back at the camera Jeremy found Robin in the kitchen messing around by tossing the pans around until Nightwing came to pick them up before leaving. To make a mess somewhere else when Robin noticed Red Robin at the table.

Getting up Jeremy walked to the window looking out at the two as they seemed to be playing with the little letters when Robin started to push Red Robin out of the way so he could have the bored to himself. They seem to argue for a while before Robin tossed the game and left as the other bot started to clean up the mess.

"Yes, we'll see you in the morning… of course we'll still be alive." Edward rolled his eyes. "Just be at the diner Mr. Schmidt. Yes, I'm sure I'm not dead or insane."

Jeremy went back to watching the robot putting the pieces back onto the table. Smiling Jeremy tapped on the window. The bot looked up at him curios before place two letters together.

Hi.

"Hi." Jeremy repeated. "What are you doing?"

A few more words appeared on the table which where 'Purple' and 'Guy'. Tilting his head before Jeremy titled his head and the bot started to put down some names. Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian? Names, wait weren't those the names of kids who disappeared?

"Edward?"

"Hold on, Mr. Schmidt," Edward looked at the blonde. "Yes?"

"Red Robin's spelling something."

"I gotta go, Mike." Edward hung up quickly before running over to the window. "What is it? What?"

"The words 'purple' and 'guy' and those names." Jeremy pressed his face closer to the window. "I think he's putting more words down."

"Those names…" Edward frowned watching. "What are you trying to tell me?"

However before the bot could finish Nightwing came flying down the hall with Red Hood on his tail and they whammed right into the table knocking everything away before as they continued to rush away and behind them Robin was rushing after them throwing paper cups at them.

"Hey!" Edward slammed his hands on the window. "No running!"

"I don't think they care," Jeremey said mimicking Edward's squished face against the window. "Poor Red Robin, his game is all messaged up."

"Oh they broke the table!" Edward huffed. "I bet that's coming out of my paycheck… I should have brought my own table."

"Should I help him?"

"No, no, no, you do not leave this room," Edward glared as the three came back with Robin now throwing plastic spoons at them. "They're not so scary inside here."

"Oh look, here they come… Graaah!" Jeremy jumped back when Red Hood slammed his hand against the window. "Stop it!"

"I don't like yooooou…." Edward glared at the bot that was pressing it's face against the glass and they hard a glaring contest. "Go ahead because I'm not going to blink…."

"…Can robots blink?"

"...Well played, Red Hood, well played…"

\--

When six am came around the robots had cleaned up their mess before returning to their spots and Edward had opened the door looking out just in case before he was ready to get to leave and meet up with the previous guard.

"Look, Edward!" Jeremy said as he got onto the floor. "Red Robin put more words together."

"Let's see…" Edward knelt down and looked over the many words. "Take a picture with my phone. Get each word and then take three of the whole thing if you can. I'm going to pack up the tapes and videos."

"Okay!" Jeremy took the phone. "Oh, it's broken."

"Camera still works." Edward went back inside check the camera to make sure that everyone was in their place before putting the stuff away. "Jeremy, I bet your hungry by now. I'm going to meet up with Schmidt at the diner so would you like to eat there?"

"Yes, please!" Jeremy finished with the pictures making sure they weren't blurry before scooping the little letters into the box. "Is it the same one we went to yesterday?"

"Yes." Edward picked up his tablet. "Ready?"

"Ready," Jeremy followed Edward out of the office and down the hall. "Do you think that they were designed to act that way? I mean shouldn't they just walk around the party room?"

"They should but they roam everywhere in the place and they go everywhere in the place." Edward walked out and opened the front door waiting for Jeremy to get out so he could lock up. "We'll figure it out soon enough."

\--

Edward was taking a drink of his coffee as he reading some morning news on his phone and Jeremy was eating his pancakes while playing a game on the tablet when someone sat across from them abruptly. It jolted Edward a bit before he set his cup down.

"Hey," The guy said. "I'm Mike Schmidt, we talked on the phone."

"Yes," The redhead reached over to shake his hand. "Edward Nygma, I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, well at least you did ask me to go into the Pizzeria." Mike looked as Jeremy as the kid took out a recorded and pressed play. "Uh, is that the Night Guard Uniform ?"

"I'm the new Guard."

"F***, what are you twelve?"

"Hey, language." Edward scolded. "And he's sixteen and is very helpful at night."

"Alright, so what did you want to talk about?" Mike asked as he sat back. "And I'm guessing it's about the bots?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Edward took out a picture of the robots. "They roam at night as you know and not only that I have a question about Red Robin."

"Oh, him?" Mike gave a smile. "I love that bot. It never tried to kill me. All it would do was sit or stand by him in the office and it always brought a bored game."

"So, he's not a danger?"

"Nah, Red Robin's a sweetheart." Mike looked up as if remembering something fondly. "Just a nice bot who wants to play games and keep you company… now if were talking about Red Hood and Robin than those two wanna kill you. Nightwing likes to play pranks and scare you but he won't kill you."

"I didn't know about Nightwing but I noticed that Red Robin just stays outside the window and watches us and never leaves so I was curious about that. Thank you for telling me that and now that I know that I can used that to my advantage." Edward sighed before leaning back. "Can you tell me what you thought about happened during you week at the Pizzeria?"

"Yeah I can tell you about and all if you have to do is buy me a nice big breakbeat.

"Fine." Edward smirked before smirking. "But you must tell me everything and then I'll buy you something to eat."

"Sounds like a good deal." Mike leaned back thinking. "When I first started out I noticed that they roamed, but when Red Robin came into the room he just stood there with a game or something like that but the other three like to grab at you and drag you away and try to stuff you. Red Hood is really out to kill you. Nightwing is somewhere in between and Robin just hates your guts."

"I've noticed." Edward took a sip of his coffee. "What about the smell?"

"Ugh, that was the worst about them." Mike wrinkled up his nose. "They reeked so bad and even though I cleaned them down a few times it just stays."

"Yes, we've noticed that as well." Edward took out some picture. "You remember how the Wayne Children disappeared from that Pizzeria ten years ago, yes?"

"Yeah, I remember." Mike frowned as looked up. "I was friends with Jason and I didn't go to the party because I was at home sick."

"So you were friends with one of them." Edward paused. "Did you see anything strange before the party? Did Jason say anything about something off about the party before that day or anything he ever thought was off with the pizzeria?"

"Nope." Mike looked up in thought. "There's nothing I can think of."

"I see." Edward sighed. "Thank you, Mike. I'm sure I'll be able to solve this mystery."

"I wish you luck and if I think of anything I'll call and let you know."

"Thank you."

\--

Edward taking a nap on the couch with Jeremy curled up on his chest. The kid had suffered a bad nightmare and they had talked about it and at some point they both knocked out. However someone was knocking on the door.

Blinking out the sleep Edward carefully moved Jeremy over before making his way over to the door peeking through and saw someone from the pizzeria. Opening the door the man turned and grinned at him.

"Can I help you?" Edward asked looking at the man. "Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to see who the new guard was." The man said holing out his hand. "I'm Vincent."


End file.
